vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Giga-P
. He is best known for his techno and pops works and his high-energy arrange covers. He mainly uses Len and Rin, though he also uses Miku, GUMI, Luka, IA, and Lily. He has collaborated many times with Orebanana-P, to the extent that together they are known as "Gigabanana". His notable songs include "Gigantic O.T.N", "Kiddie War", "Resonate", and "BRING IT ON". Giga-P has earned the title 'Legendary LEN Master' for several of his works, such as "Tululila Talila Tulula", and has also earned the title 'Legendary Kagamine Master' for his cover of "World's End Dancehall". In March of 2016, Giga, along with Reol and Okiku, have signed to become artists under TOY'S FACTORY. Giga has not made any formal announcements saying he has retired from Vocaloid but he is still active in the music community. In August of 2017, Giga announced that their unit, REOL, will be disbanding due to creative differences. Their last concerts were held in October. In May of 2018, it was announced that Giga would be producing Rin and Len's 10th anniversary theme for Magical Mirai 2018, BRING IT ON. He later then produced a song in collaboration with Umetora where he did the arrangement and tuning, which was his first Vocaloid related work in 4 years. Giga-P does NOT permit unauthorized reprints of his videos. |debut = November 2009 |currently = Present |genre = Techno; Pop |labels = |associations = Orebanana-P, △○□×, Reol, Key, Okiku |official = |url = Channel: Niconico, Youtube Gallery: pixiv Twitter, piapro, SoundCloud, TmBox |playlist = (Mylist) |content = #"Oja Majo Carnival" (Luka) (Cover) (Nov.08.2009) #"Ryuusen Prism" (Luka) (Feb.06.2010) #"Migikata no Chou" (Luka) (Cover / Nori-P) (Feb.20.2010) #"Pokemon ieru ka na (RSE ver.)" (Luka) (Cover / Upuyou) (Feb.25.2010) #"TimTim" (Luka) (Mar.07.2010) #"MarImo (short ver.)" (Luka) (Mar.10.2010) #"Ryuusen Prism" (Rin, Len) (Mar.28.2010) #"Shota Shota★Fever Miracle Tonight" (Len) (Cover / samfree) (Apr.03.2010) #"Sweetiex2" (Len) (Cover / Dixie Flatline) (Apr.18.2010) #"Anpanman" (Len) (Cover) (May.05.2010) #"World's End Dancehall" (Rin & Len) (Cover / wowaka) (May.30.2010) #"Kurumi☆Ponchio" (Len) (Cover / Madaco) (Jul.17.2010) #"Pantie Hime" (Len) (Aug.22.2010) #"Indicator red" (Lily) (Aug.24.2010) #"Shota Shota★Burning Night" (Len) (Cover / samfree) (Aug.28.2010) #"Out of Eden" (Rin) (Cover / Ossan-P) (Sep.10.2010) #"KEEP×OUT!" (Len) (Collab w/ Orebanana-P) (Jan.07.2011) #"Shikkoku Symmetry" (Len) (Feb.04.2011) #"Unhappy Refrain" (Rin, Len) (Cover / wowaka) (May.24.2011) #"Stayin' Alive" (Miku, Len) (Jun.06.2011) #"Tululila Talila Tulula" (Len) (Jun.21.2011) #"Pinocchio(Danger)" (Rin, Len, GUMI) (Cover / f(x)) (Jul.18.2011) #"MR.TAXI" (Len) (Cover / Girls`Generation) (Aug.09.2011) #"PONPONPON" (Len) (short ver.) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Aug.22.2011) #"PONPONPON" (Len) (Full ver.) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Sep.01.2011) #"BadBye" (Rin & Len) (Cover / ) (Dec.07.2011) #"Tetoro Dotoki Saiza 2 Gou" (GUMI) (Dec.21.2011) #"Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life" (Len & ) (Cover / Nem) (Dec.21.2011) #"Merry☆Sexmas" (Len) (Cover / Madaco) (Dec.23.2011) #"Mr.music" (Len) (Cover / rerulili) (Dec.26.2011) #"Tsukema Tsukeru" (Rin) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Jan.06.2012) #"CANDY CANDY" (GUMI) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Mar.24.2012) #"Shiryoku Kensa" (IA) (Cover / 40mP) (Apr.15.2012) #"Yaba, Tofu Kau no Wasureta" (Album Crossfade) (Apr.16.2012) #"Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Rin) (Cover / Satsuki ga Tenkomori) (Apr.24.2012) #"Karakuri Pierrot" (Luka) (Cover / 40mP) (Jun.12.2012) #"CRYSTAL MICROPHONE UNDERGROUND" (Rin & Len) (Jul.21.2012) #"Harvest" (Len, VY1) (Cover / HAL) (Aug.14.2012) #"Masked bitcH" (GUMI) (Aug.22.2012) #"lll Toluthin Antenna lll" (Len) (Collab w/ Retasu-P) (Sep.25.2012) #"Checkmate" (Len) (Cover / Yucha-P) (Oct.23.2012) #"I am BIG TROUBLE" (Album Crossfade) (Nov.06.2012) #"Gigantic O.T.N" (Len) (Dec.08.2012) #"Suki Kirai" (Rin, Len) (Cover / HoneyWorks) (Dec.24.2012) #"Fallin' Down" (Len) (Dec.27.2012) #"Electric Angel" (Rin, Len) (Cover / Yasuo-P) (Feb.13.2013) #"Gears of Love" (GUMI) (Collab w/ Retasu-P) (Mar.27.2013) #"Pink Stick luv" (Rin, Len) (Apr.19.2013) #"Ii Aru Fanclub" (Miku, Len) (Cover / Mikito-P) (May.27.2013) #"Gigabanana the Best" (Album Crossfade) (Jul.12.2013) #"cLick cRack" (Rin, Len, GUMI, Luka, Miku) (Jul.21.2013) #"Sakura" (GUMI) (Cover / Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu-P) (Sep.14.2013) #"Okochama Sensou" (Rin, Len) (Nov.29.2013) #"LUVORATORRRRRY!" (GUMI, Rin) (Feb.22.2014) #"＋♂" (Kagamine Len) (Mar.20.2014) #"Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (GUMI) (Apr.01.2014) #"Undead Enemy" (Rin) (Collab w/ Suzumu) (Jun.20.2014) #"drop pop candy" (Rin & Luka) (July.18.2014) #"Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Rin, Len) (Cover) (Aug.23.2014) #"Hibikase" (Miku) (Sep.23.2014) #"ANIMAru" (collab w/ Umetora) (GUMI, Rin) (May.23.2018) # "BRING IT ON" (Rin, Len) (Jul.13.2018) }} Songs / Featured Works (compose), Giga-P (arrange), Orebanana-P (tuning) |lyricist = Lucky Ikeda & Takagi Takashi |illustrator = △○□× |vocaloid = Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len |description = This song has entered the Hall of Fame. |uploaddate = 2014.08.23|title1 = ようかい体操第一 (Youkai Taisou Daiichi)}} }} Discography KARENT Singles Compilation Albums }} Gallery Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro Category:Producer on TmBox Category:No reprint producer